First time
by unholynight
Summary: No one said their first try was graceful.


**Bored at home….I don't have work today, so I has decided to give you all a random one shot! **

**I hope you guys like! **

**I don't own blah blah blah!**

**

* * *

**

"Ow! What the fuck? Have you ever done this before?" Allen pushed Kanda away as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kanda had slammed him against the wall of his room as they kissed, but caused the younger of the two to get a bump on the back of his head.

"Not really, but Lenalee showed me some of her books, so I know what to do." Kanda licked his lips.

Slowly, he put both hands on either side of Allen's head and leaned in.

Gently, he kissed his way down from Allen's cheek to his slender neck until he pulled away with a confused look on his face.

"You taste like fucken sweat." Allen rolled his eyes. "Considering the fact that we just came from training, I doubt I would taste like sugar."

"….salty…" Kanda tried to rid his mouth of the taste, but sighed in defeat.

The two came together in a kiss, but Allen turned his head in the same direction as Kanda and the two ended up bumping noses.

"Move your head the other way, sprout." Allen sighed in irritation and did so.

Both moved their mouths in unison. Allen moaned as their tongues rubbed.

Kanda was the first to pull away and gave Allen a questioning look.

"Your moaning sucks. Not to mention it felt damn weird when you did it against my mouth." Kanda rubbed the corners of his mouth to try anf rid the timgly feeling.

"You know what? I don't care anymore."

Kanda picked Allen up and threw him over his shoulder and went to his bed and dropped the teen on it.

Allen ungracefully fell atop the bed only to bounce back off and onto the floor.

"Ugh! Be fucken gentle Bakanda!" Allen got back up and sat on the bed.

He watched as Kanda hovered over him with a smirk. His hair surrounded his androgynous face while his hands rested on his hips.

Allen couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips which turned into a full blown laugh in mere seconds.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Kanda glared at Allen.

And to think that he gave the other boy one of his sexier looks and get laughs for his attempt.

"Hehe..Kanda…you, uh, look like a girl...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Allen tried to breath , but no such luck.

Kanda growled and pushed the teen down and tore his vest open. One of the buttons bounced up and hit him in the face, but he ignored it.

Allen had calmed down and looked up at Kanda.

"So, what do you want to do now, Ba-Kan-da?" Allen tilted his head and looked up at the other.

"What do you think Moyashi. I'm gonna have you screaming my name in a few minutes."

Kanda continued to take Allen's clothes off until the boy was left with his pants unzipped.

Allen could feel the blush on his face as Kanda placed his hands on his hips and pushed the fabric down along with his underwear to release Allen's arousal.

Kanda looked down and couldn't help the smirk that spread itself across his face.

"Nice briefs….Although I never saw you as a pink briefs person." Allen's face turned a beautiful shade of pink.

What about you, bastard?" The smirk on Kanda's face remained as he took Allen into his hand.

"It's a little small, moyashi. Just like you." Allen grit his teeth.

With one spin, he had pushed Kanda back and toppled over him on the bed.

"Your turn bastard."

Allen seductively made his way down and unhooked Kanda's pants with his teeth and pulled the zipper down. He could see a small tuffle of hair just above the end of the zipper.

"…..what…." Allen pulled the pants down all the way and starred.

Kanda was….pretty large…

"You're not wearing…any…" Allen could practically feel the smirk on Kanda's face widen.

"Like what you see?"

Allen just starred. "….not…really…it's just…uh…I don't think that it'll….umm….you know…."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "I can fix that."

Kanda sat up and pulled Allen on to his lap. The two came closer until they kissed.

Kanda nibbled Allen's lip until the other opened his mouth.

They could feel each other down there. Allen slowly began to buck his hips as they rubbed against each other.

Kanda pulled away and moaned at the feeling. Without thinking, he pulled Allen closer to him so they could rub against one another, their stomachs helping as well.

"K-Kanda…ah…good…"

"Hold on, I have an idea." Kanda not so gently pushed Allen off of himself and turned on the bed.

Allen just looked with a confused expression.

"Che, I'll suck you off while you suck me off idiot."

Allen swallowed and nodded.

He slowly turned his back to Kanda and hovered over him. He pushed the rest of Kanda's pants off while the other did the same for him.

Allen took in a deep breath and moved close to Kanda's cock.

He took hold of it and gave it an experimental lick. He could feel Kanda shiver at the action.

As for Kanda, he brought Allen's rump down closer to himself and engulfed the other in his mouth in a single motion.

Allen gasped and accidentally moved his feet.

"Shit! That was my eye you fucken sprout!" Allen apologized as he continued to suck Kanda off.

Suddenly, Allen felt Kanda's tongue move a little closer to his…area….He knew that there was where Kanda was going to in from.

A whimper escaped his lips as he felt Kanda slowly ease in one of his fingers. A few seconds later, a second one.

Allen sighed when he felt Kanda slowly pull them out.

What he wasn't expecting was for three fingers to go in at once.

"Ow! Mother fucken son of a fucken fucker! What the fuck Moyashi!" Kanda abruptly pulled the fingers out and pulled himself away from Allen and gently wrapped his hands around his penis.

Allen had bitten him. Not too gently either.

"S-sorry Kanda..you just…surprised me." Allen sat on his knees on the bed and sighed.

"I think…we shouldn't do this now…lets wait a little, ok Kanda?"

Allen put a hand on Kanda's shoulder as the other curled into a ball and caressed his bitten area.

"Good idea, for once."

Allen sighed as he felt himself relax down there.

Suddenly, Allen felt arms around him. "Go to sleep, Moyashi. You can use my arm as your pillow."

Allen blushed and curled up next to Kanda. "G'night, Kanda."

"Yeah…night…"

* * *

The next morning, Kanda's arm had gone numb the entire day.

* * *

**Hehe….sorry guys, I just had to do it xD**

**No one ever said they were perfect on their first attempt!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and got a few laughs out of it!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!**


End file.
